1. Field of Art
The disclosure generally relates to the field of resource management in a mobile computing device.
2. Description of Art
Mobile computing systems with telephonic functionality, such as smartphones, are rapidly growing in popularity. The install base of such systems is about to exceed the install base of personal computers. Additionally, advances in processor and storage device design allow smartphones to provide a wide range of functionality. For example, devices such as smartphones execute various functions through applications, such as transmitting or receiving e-mails, transmitting or receiving text messages, maintaining a user's calendar, maintaining a user's contact database or other functionality by accessing resources of the smart phone. In conventional smartphones, or other mobile computing devices, each application separately requests use of smartphone resources, such as processor time, memory or network connections, as needed. Typically, smartphone resources are then allocated when access to resources is requested, although limited prioritization may be used to allow certain applications to receive resources before lower-priority applications.